The virtualization of storage capacity (Thin Provisioning (also called Dynamic Provisioning)) is known as a technology for reducing storage management costs and simplifying management. Storage capacity virtualization technology is for providing a host with a virtual volume, and providing an actual area from an actual capacity pool when a write from the host occurs.
Also, the virtualization of storage hierarchies (may be called “Dynamic Tiering”) is known as a technology for lessening the burden on a storage performance design. Storage hierarchy virtualization technology is for moving (reallocating) a frequently accessed page to a high-performance storage tier, and moving (reallocating) an infrequently accessed page to a low-performance storage tier.
Disaster recovery technology is known as preventive measures for recovering from a system failure caused by a disaster, and minimizing disaster-related damage. Disaster recovery is a technology, which backs up all data and systems at a remote site (secondary site) which is physically separate from a main site (primary site), and restores business operations at the remote site when a failure occurs at the main site.
Furthermore, technology for collectively controlling the migration of a relevant source volume and a relevant destination volume with respect to a related volume pair is known as volume copying technology (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). Also, technology for maintaining storage-destination tiers for storing files in accordance with a primary-side storage system and a secondary-side storage system has been disclosed as technology for copying between multiple storage systems (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2).